goodendfriendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Crow T. Robot
Crow T. Robot is one of two robotic co-hosts built by Joel Robinson to help him stave off insanity while forced to watch terrible films by the Mads on Mystery Science Theater 3000. He is the most easy-going and naïve of Joel's robot companions, yet somehow, during the movies, he's always the one to deliver the most sarcastic remarks. Crow's middle initial stands for "The", making his full name "Crow The Robot." Appearence His appearance slightly changed over the series. In between the Comedy Central and Sci-Fi Channel episodes, his beak was a shorter "crown" style Empire Bowling pin (As Joel observed in Soultaker "You changed your bowling pin"), he became noticeably smaller and his eyes went from light pastel yellow to a luminescent neon yellow. Crow also has seldom-seen legs made from swing-arm type desk lamps and Toysmith robot claws or 1/2 inch 45 degree and elbow 1/2" CPVC couplings. For Season 11, Crow's limbs and hands were changed. The arms and legs are now made from two desk lamps per limb while the hands are scaled up versions of the old ones. With the arms now utilizing control rods, Crow's arms are now articulated at the shoulders, elbow, and hands. During shots of Crow where the legs are seen, they now use two desk lamps per leg, with the feet being filled in and scaled up versions of the hands. Crow now has a larger waist, being made from a cut floralier piece with tubing on top of it, attaching to the bottom of the lower floralier. The legs now also have knee caps cut from bowling pins. Personality Though masculine in programming, Crow was described in the KTMA episode Hanger 18 as being a "hermaphrobot" which was really an elaborate joke by Joel. Crow is easy going, but snarky, quick-witted and opinionated. He often delivers the most sarcastic remarks and is the most frequent quipper on the entire show. Crow described himself in this way- uses cyber-based bubble memory, works off UNIX and can use a variety of operating systems, underwent a complex personal evolution wherein painful confusion has given way to what he likes to think of as some degree of wisdom culminating in his current Zarasthustrian sense of self, often panics when making sandwiches, smells conspiracy in everything and doesn't know what he means most of the time. At the end of Master Ninja II, Crow named Kafka's The Castle as his favorite movie, but it is unclear if he meant the 1964 Danish version or the 1968 West German version. This confuses Tom, who had thought that Crow's favorite movie was Zardoz. Crow's accomplishments during the show's run include writing several screenplays, including Earth vs. Soup (his seminal work), Peter Graves at the University of Minnesota, The Spy Who Hugged Me, Chocolate Jones and the Temple of Funk, and World War Space. He also wrote a teleplay inspired by Crash of Moons, as well as a satirical political stage musical called Supercalafragalisticexpiala-wacky!. He is an avid member of the Kim Cattrall fan club, although he later harbors some affection for Estelle Winwood. Crow holds the distinction of being the only Bot who ever visited Deep 13 (although Tom Servo and Gypsy once visited the alternate-earth version). In Kitten with a Whip, he slid down the Umbilicus in an attempt to bring the SOL back to Earth, but he retreated back up to the satellite after being caught by Dr. Forrester, who then had Frank put a giant mousetrap beneath the Umbilicus—only to accidentally set off the trap on himself. In the "Turkey Day" version of Night of the Blood Beast, Crow also visited when attending the Forrester Thanksgiving dinner alongside such guests as Mr. B. Natural, Pitch the Devil, and others. A second Crow may still be living in Wisconsin working at a cheese factory, due to a time paradox created during the Time Chasers experiment. During Fire Maidens of Outer Space, Crow acquired a double named "Timmy", whom the trio quickly took a liking to; however, the double began playing tricks on Tom Servo and Joel, who blamed Crow for the actions. He eventually joined them in the theater during the movie and attacked Tom, cocooning him in a matter identical to the xenomorph from Alien, forcing Joel and Crow to stuff him into an airlock and blast him out of the ship and into space. Timmy's appearance was a parody of the evil twin concept. In reality, Timmy is the black-painted Crow used for the Shadowrama during the Theater segments. He doesn't fall hard in love the same way Tom Servo does, but he has his odd little crushes every now and then. In the Season 3 episode, City Limits, it's revealed that he's attracted to Kim Cattrall, until one year later, he became infatuated with Estelle Winwood during the Season 4 episode, The Magic Sword. He's also implied that he may to be attracted to Servo, even having a weird dream of him in a nurse's outfit. In Racket Girls, Crow is inspired by the short Are You Ready for Marriage?, asks Mike for Tom Servo's "hand-in-marriage". Later during the wedding ceremony, Dr. Forrester, as a wedding priest/preacher, and TV's Frank, as the guitar player for the occasion, tries to attempt to carry out the wedding mass, but they suddenly ended up having the wedding guests disrupt the session during the event by having everyone punching each other, causing Mike and the 'Bots to begin to start wrestling violently, ruining the wedding, and everyone pretty much forgets about the short in favor of the movie. Crow is somewhat prone to injury, as he gets blown up or attacked quite a bit during the series' host segments. Likewise, he's also sensitive to vertigo, as he experienced nausea and dizziness from the unusual layout of the credits for Warrior of the Lost World and Beginning of the End.